


I Am the Last

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: Happy 2nd Birthday Apex! Here is a cheesy poem to celebrate each character that came before this day! (Sorry, Fuse, we'll get you next year, mate.)
Kudos: 15





	I Am the Last

I am the last,  
Out of many I've risen,  
All those who were chosen, but could not contend.  
Failure is fast,  
Inescapable prison,  
For now I elude it, I know I can win. 

I am the hunter,  
Allfather has sent me, to seek and subdue,  
Prey without number.  
The claws of my honor, my roar comes for you. 

I am the shield,  
For all of my brothers, in darkness and light.  
I will not yield,  
No mountain can stop me, I'll laugh by your side. 

I am the medic,  
By the beat of my drums I'll march you to health.  
More than cosmetic,  
The family that I've found is stronger than wealth. 

I am your friend.  
Not sure of my purpose, but I'll help with yours.  
Searching within.  
I may knock you out cold, but my heart is pure. 

I am the void.  
The absence of meaning, but everything too.  
Memory destroyed.  
But piece after piece I'll have memories new. 

I am the soldier.  
Now lace up or shut up, your discipline's loose.  
Time to get bolder,  
I'll drop, shock, and rock you, and running's no use. 

I am the toxin.  
A lover of science, observer of pain.  
Test subjects boxed in.  
A pleasure for me to sully your veins. 

I am the trickster.  
You think that you see me, but even I don't.  
One handsome mixture.  
Six parts of bamboozle, four thoughts of home. 

I am MUCH FASTER,  
Come on now, compadre, and pick up the pace.  
Flirt with disaster,  
She's loaded with dangers, and all will I face. 

I am the fencer.  
My defense is stronger than all coming storms.  
Humor dispenser,  
I'll bring light to your day when enemies swarm. 

I am the watcher.  
You might think you are safe, but I see the truth.  
Diligent stalker.  
You don't really know me, but I do know you. 

I am the killer.  
No matter where you hide, I'll silence your soul.  
You are grave filler.  
I'll draw out your screaming and savor it whole. 

I am the thief.  
While I've stolen your gaze, I'll take your life too.  
Death threats are cheap.  
You keep talking of graves, I'll steal yours from you. 

I am the modder.  
You had bloody well know that my gear's better.  
Be careful, plonker.  
I'll hold down the fort and shred you like cheddar. 

I am gravity.  
Whatever your pitfall, I've still outlived worse.  
Save your sanity.  
No force can stop me in the whole universe. 

I am the last.  
Now so many have fallen,  
I remain champion when all's said and done.  
My realm is vast.  
You think you can all win.  
But when clocks reset, I'll see you in Round One.


End file.
